


The Only Exception

by rollingday_s



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: Even if no one else notices, Sho always worries about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi don't belong to me etc, etc. Previously posted on LJ for Sho's birthday in 2016. Inspired by the prompt 'compromise' from my prompts table [here](http://rollingdayscomm.livejournal.com/7540.html).

Even if no one else notices, Sho always worries about him.

    Aiba was never the type who liked to be taken care of – on the contrary. He hates to make people worry, or to have them go out of their way for him. He never asks for favours unless it’s necessary, and never tells anyone about his troubles. He also tries to stay healthy so that he doesn’t cause any inconveniences to others. He still remembers the times when he’s been very sick and everyone got nervous around him, treating him like he was made of glass. Which is why, the other reason Aiba hates it when people worry about him is that they might think he’s weak.

    The only exception to all of this is Sho.

    Aiba loves it when Sho frets and showers him with attention. He loves it that when he lets out a little sneeze, Sho’s hand goes to his shoulder, a minimum pressure on it, his eyes darting all over his lover’s body, looking for any signs of exhaustion. He loves it when Sho waits for him whenever his shootings end late, even though Aiba has told him that his manager will be there to see him home safely. Sho always makes up some excuse to stay behind, like he just realised he still hasn’t talked to so-and-so about the new segment, or that he lost his schedule somewhere so he needs to find it. At those times, Aiba’s smile for the camera is really a smile for Sho.

    Aiba loves to make Sho blush when he doesn’t want to admit everything he does for him. He loves to corner Sho in the greenroom when everyone else is there, and thank him for the smallest gestures, the simplest attentions. Sho always stutters, and it’s cute. And then he pretends to get mad, and he lies, telling him he really did just happened to be in the area when he was having his Kohaku rehearsals, it’s not like he dropped by because he knew Aiba was nervous. Aiba laughs, as does everyone else in the room, because everyone knows that Sho worries. To everyone else, he is the mother-hen, the caretaker – that’s his role. No one finds it weird that he should care about his boyfriend, but Aiba always wonders if they know why.

    Because Aiba – he knows why.

    He knows that Sho does it all out of insecurity. And Aiba is sad about it sometimes, because he wishes his lover could feel more confident. But then Sho touches him slightly, guiding him through the door, or silently nudging him to speak, and he remembers that he loves him for it. That even that part of Sho that makes him fragile, is a part he cherishes a lot. And so he lets Sho take care of him so that he can take care of Sho. It’s perfect, because his boyfriend is happy that he’s the only one he really depends on, and Aiba is happy that Sho only does it for him. Even before their first kiss, even before they held hands, even before their shy gazes met, even before they fell in love – Sho had always been there for him in a way that he had never been for anyone else.

    Aiba feels someone’s fingers run on his waist. He closes his eyes and leans in comfortably as Sho places his hand on the small of his back. He smiles as he revels in that gentle touch, that touch that makes him know he is loved.

    “Sorry I’m late,” Sho says.

    Aiba doesn’t say anything, but lets out a contented noise.

    Sho’s hand on his body shifts nervously. “Are you okay?”

    Aiba hums thoughtfully, asking himself what’s wrong. He feels Sho’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he lets him sway their bodies in a steady rhythm.

    “Were you feeling lonely?”

    Aiba hides a smile in Sho’s arms. _So that’s it_. “Yeah,” he says eventually.

    Sho’s embrace tightens as he sighs contentedly. “I’m here now.”

    Aiba nods and turns around so he can bury his face in the other’s neck. “Yes, you are,” he says.

    Sho places a kiss in his hair, and his lover rewards him by tightening his hug. He breathes in his scent and feels warm and contented. His way back had never seemed longer, but now that he had Aiba in his arms, nothing else mattered. He was home.

    Even if no one else notices, Aiba always takes care of him. And Sho hates to be taken care of, but he lets him, always.

    To Sho, Aiba is the only exception.


End file.
